Seven Deadly Sins The Sin of a God Complex
by quantaybowers18
Summary: The Sins had to defeat the Ten Commandments if they even want humanity to live another day but what if the bad omen wasn't for the Ten Commandments but for something greater? Another Evil group? A higher Evil or a Regular Villan? A lone Man? Find out now in Seven Deadly Sins; The Sin of a God Complex
1. A Decision of a Captain

The Kingdom of Liones things was going great and so was Camelot as the King was still destroying Demons whenever he heard of their existence as the Sins still traveled together still and they even celebrated their victories after defeating all the Ten Commandments but their was one that thought deep down that he didn't deserve the victory like the others so one night he had came to a decision...

 ** _NOW_**

 **MELIODAS'S P.O.V.**

I stood at a hill as I was miles away from the Sins and Elizabeth and as much as I want her to be by my side I couldn't risk her getting into any trouble or danger with me until I'm sure that I'm under control of everything so I had traveled away from them while they were sleeping as I wore a black cloak with a hood as I continued my walk into the town I was nearby.

Even thought the Seven Deadly Sins are considered "Heroes" I don't technically feel like I saved a nation full of people especially after how I acted when I came back to life, I can't even imagine what Elizabeth's face would look like if she knew fully what I was capable of back then and that scared me more than anything.

I know she's gonna be angry with me for leaving as they all slept but what choice did I have? I need to get myself under control and make sure that I'll never hurt Elizabeth.

As one of the Seven Deadly Sins I didn't have to sneak around in a cloak but I wanted my presence to be ignored by others so eventually I found a nearby tavern as I saw that there was a lot of people in here but still I continued in as I sat at the counter "I want the best mug of ale you got and keep it coming after I'm finished" The bar tender gave me a nod as I heard laughter and mugs hitting the table as I remember those days myself with Ban right before we destroy the place over a silly argument.

The memory made me chuckle and thinking about me and him destroying the very place we're in over me leaving makes me laugh slightly as it brought a smile to my face as the man brought my mug of ale as I began to drink then I began to look at the bar full of people which was a slight good thing because if I ever felt like taking my wrath pn these people at this bar it'll be so simple so easy and quick and I might just enjoy their blood splashing across the- wait, what the hell am I thinking? I never thought that way before...I need to get away from these people and quick.

Then I started to feel something...something was off and it wasn't the drink as I felt something highly dangerous in the air as the faint power had me looking around very slowly and I wasn't liking how things was looking already on my first day away from the sins so I stayed where I was at as I tried to not look suspicious since it would blow my cover.

Then I heard a loud boom as it was followed by what sounded like cracks of lightning one stuck this tavern as I went outside to see a girl being held by the throat of a man in a dark purple cloak as he tossed her to the side as I rushed over and caught her as the man started to walk away as I was getting angry with this man no matter how odd his power felt I wanted to seriously hurt- no maim this man as I put the girl down gently not even feeling her tugging at my cloak to tell me to stop as I just assumed that she was stuck to me as I stood in the middle of the pathway "Hey!" The man started to turn to face me as I only saw his mouth and chin as I balled up my fists "What you did is unforgivable" He only stood there as his jaw showed that he wasn't gonna speak as I clenched my teeth in rage.

"Then what are you gonna do about it?" He just pushed that final button as I let my power leak and ooze out violently as he turned all the way around "I'll show you the mite of the Dragon Sin of Wrath" After my comment I charged him blood lust clearly in the air now and this guy is somebody I'll gladly take my Wrath out on.


	2. Heart Break

**Wasgoody folks I'm back with another chapter and sorry to keep you all waiting I do have other things to do other than write which is annoying since I do be having good ideas on what to put down**

 **But thank you all for being patient with me as much as possible and continuing to give me more views :)**

 **I DO NOT own the Seven Deadly Sins and it's characters other than my own ;)**

 _Recap:_

 _I heard a loud boom as it was followed by what sounded like cracks of lightning one stuck this tavern as I went outside to see a girl being held by the throat of a man in a dark purple cloak as he tossed her to the side as I rushed over and caught her as the man started to walk away as I was getting angry with this man no matter how odd his power felt I wanted to seriously hurt- no maim this man as I put the girl down gently not even feeling her tugging at my cloak to tell me to stop as I just assumed that she was stuck to me as I stood in the middle of the pathway "Hey!" The man started to turn to face me as I only saw his mouth and chin as I balled up my fists "What you did is unforgivable" He only stood there as his jaw showed that he wasn't gonna speak as I clenched my teeth in rage._

 _"Then what are you gonna do about it?" He just pushed that final button as I let my power leak and ooze out violently as he turned all the way around "I'll show you the mite of the Dragon Sin of Wrath" After my comment I charged him blood lust clearly in the air now and this guy is somebody I'll gladly take my Wrath out on._

 ** _NOW_**

 **MELIODAS'S P.O.V.**

I wanted to hurt him badly so bad that my finger nails pinched through the skin and drew blood as I knew that my bloodlust was in the air and heavy too as the man started to smile and seconds later it was a smirk as I was about to charge him as I was looking at him for him to suddenly be in my face 'What the hell?' I punched him off instinct and rage as he was sent flying back to where he was and then some.

I got into a stance as I pulled out my sword Lostvayne as I began to charge him as he came out the dust as I began to slash as accurately as possible trying my hardest to hurt him as there was a split second that I moved slightly faster than him as I cut his chest as he jumped back as I was halfway across him as he looked down at his chest then up at me.

"I'll cut you down before you think you can escape me" He was starting to get serious as I already was but I had the intent to kill which was all there was needed to be said about me then I began to sense something highly dangerous.

Red flags went off in my head as the skies was getting darker as this man was gaining darkness like I've never felt before as I began to feel weight as the earth cracked from the pressure as the man slowly walked over to me something off with him as I just sat there but was it because I feared him or was it because this is something I never would've thought I'd experience? Maybe the second option because I don't even fear death.

Then out of nowhere a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me as I was confused as to who it was because I know it wasn't Elizabeth's as I tried to turn around but before I could the scenery quickly changed to what looked like the woods as I turned around to see a brunette with freckles as her eyes is a dark blue color as I watched her look up at me as I stared at her blankly.

"And you are?" She only rolled her eyes as she stood up as she dusted her clothes off "Are you crazy or what? You could've gotten yourself killed with that little stunt you just pulled" I looked at her confusingly as she gave a annoyed sigh as she just crossed her arms and shook her head slowly as she looked at me with full eye contact.

"Look, you didn't have to protect me and it was a noble thing for you to do but this man you're challenging will break you and I don't think you want that" I had put my hands in my pockets as I looked over as the trees blew in the wind as I sighed "I'm on this journey of mine because of my anger- I guess you can say it's gotten to the point where you can call it my _Wrath_ " She looked at me with interest as I seriously looked at her "I need help and you need help how about you help me so I can help you" It all was agreeable as she then nodded slowly as I didn't expect it to turn out this way.

"But if he possibly ends up killing you then what?" I only shrugged my shoulders as I began to smile at her for some reason "If I go I go but that doesn't mean I'm still not gonna enjoy my fight until then" She looked shocked as she just stared at me as I just looked at her plainly with a slight smile present on my face "Ok but first things first we're gotta find a place to sleep and while we're at it we'll eat and possibly train" I chuckled as I put both of my arms behind my head as I laughed a bit "Sounds like a plan" I felt the nice breeze blow again as I gave a small sigh.

This very moment reminded me of how I was outside with Elizabeth back at the Boar Hat as we was sitting outside on the grass as we was at a town as we was ready to leave soon and the memory was good but right now I can't trust myself around her- not yet and I just hope she isn't angry with me.

 ** _AT THE BOAR HAT_**

 **DIANE'S P.O.V.**

I was outside as I heard talking as I was human size probably thanks to Merlin as I walked inside as I seen everyone at the counter as I heard the Captain's name a couple times as I scrunched my face up in confusion as I began to walk closer as King was shaking his head slowly "Imagine what Elizabeth's gonna think if she found out he was gone- again" My eyes widened as I looked at King as I let out a loud gasp as everyone looked at me as I looked at King as he stared back at me.

"D-Diane" I began to tear up as I heard slight chuckling as I looked to my left to see Ban drinking from what looks like a third mug of ale "Ban! This isn't funny" He only laughed some more as I watched him take a big gulp from the mug "It sorta is just watching your face seriously believe that the cap'n is dead when he only left while you losers was sleeping" I was shocked at what he just said as I looked over at the others as they nodded as I puffed out my cheeks.

"Well you need to be more specific next time King and fix your face every time you see me because I really thought something happened" His face was still red as I was still getting frustrated "Idiot can't speak when he see a damn near naked body either Diane" I looked down as I realized that the clothing I had on was practically in shreds as I rushed to cover myself as I ran upstairs to the Captains old room as I grabbed a outfit.

Once I came back downstairs in clothing I gave a satisfied sigh "Ok so who's gonna tell Elizabeth that the Captain's gone" I watched all the faces in the room turn my way quickly as I seen a figure in the middle of the room as her eyes was slowly tearing up "Sir Meliodas...is what?"

Everything in me started to feel bad I felt very weak right now as I stared Elizabeth in the face as I wanted to ask for help but no words could come out as I began to find my mouth dry as if in need of a lot of water.

Did I just shatter her world without knowing? Without even caring? What kind of person am I? And now I have to sit down and explain everything to her to the best of my ability "Look Elizabeth, The Captain chose to do something...and I don't think you're gonna like the sound of this when I tell you" She stared at me as I couldn't find the next set of words, will she forgive me for this later?


End file.
